


The Lives Of Jane Bluemor

by emslem23



Series: Jane Bluemor and her adventures [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emslem23/pseuds/emslem23
Summary: I wrote these silly short stories, I wanted to turn them into a story, but I could never fully process the plot line, or the character arcs, so I left them as I had written them. Most of the time, I get ideas for stories at random moments, and cannot actually turn them into words, they just float around until I forget. My writing consists of melodrama, I had only learnt about it recently (as of me writing this intro) and I hope I create better, more original characters than just the hero and the heroine, as well as the villain and the mother, hopefully over time I can improve my writing.Now about Jane, Jane is my character, she is a creation of my own making. I see her as the protagonist of these little stories, for all she knows she is just her. But she can be set in modern times, medieval or even the future maybe? Who knows, but she is what I would call a reflection of myself, like when you’re looking at a lake and you see yourself looking back at you. She is my reflection, I know it’s bad to write about yourself, a little vein, but the only person I really know, is myself, so I shall write about Jane, not me.Enjoy my silly short stories, thank you for taking the time to read, good day!





	The Lives Of Jane Bluemor

As the priest placed the delicate crown on my head, I inhale deeply taking in the power. I was the Queen.

Remember, shoulder’s back, sit up straight, use the manner I taught you. 

Her course voice echoed through the mind, bouncing off my thoughts. I hate her, forcing me into marriage.

I didn’t want to marry this boy. I wanted adventure, real romance, not marriage. He looked me in the eyes. I hate him, I don’t hate him. I hate them.

The crowd rises to their feet, as I sit on the throne, sealing my fate, forever.

But, that’s a little forward.

This is my royal story.

It began in a small village, outside of a provencal town.

I was born to the village lords, Mary and Cain. They loved me then, apparently. My mother, Mary, she was a strict, iron women. A women of power, she used it with thought.

My father, Cain, a alcoholic, he spent his nights at the local tavern, drinking his power away.

Growing up as the lord’s daughter was hard, I had dreams of being a traveller, to explore, but, I was taught to be a house wife. Cleaning, cooking, baking, you name it, I learnt it. 

As a teenager, I was stubborn, and almost, menacing. I would sneak out at night, trying to fit in. But something inside of me, told me that, I was different than the assholes I hung out with.

I barely saw my father, only when he was needed for official business. That was hardly ever fun.

One night, he came home drunk, with one of the local whores on his arm. I fell asleep at the table that night. He crashed through the doorway with her, clinging to his arm.

I woke up because of that, I wish I stayed asleep.

I started screaming at him, about Mary, about cheating.

He didn’t listen. After that day, I didn’t talk to him, hardly ever. 

I wanted to tell mother, but. I know she would just think I was wanting attention. As always. I still have the scar across my neck, where he threw the knife. 

School was mandatory. I hated the idea of having to be somewhere, at a certain time. I hated it! I did make some friends, but that wasn’t going to last long.

I would always come home to mother sleeping or out taking care of the village.

But. One night, that changed.

The creaky door handle creaked as I opened the door, I threw my satchel on the duchess, I walked into the dining room. Mother was sitting at the very end of the table, her head in her hands. I instantly knew something was wrong.

Father. He saw no end to his life, so he took it into his own hands.

The poor villager, who found his body, I still feel pity for them now.

Mother turned into something, I had never seen her so cold.

She took me out of school, away from my friends, away from people in general. She decided to teach me at home. I still remember the marks that her ruler left on my leg.

“Shoulder back.”

“Yes Ma'am.”

Yes. She made me call her Ma'am. I was caught in a endless loop, for 4 years.

Until one afternoon, she sent me out to get bread for tea. Ha. As soon as I was out of sight of anyone. I ran. I ran for what seemed like miles. I loved the feeling of the world turning under my feet, the breeze throwing my hair around. I was carefree. 

For the first time, in what seemed like, ever. I wasn’t caught in a provincial loop that once had me hostage.

I wanted to run away that day, I should have run away that day. But, I didn’t.

Mother was furious. I had been gone for 3 hours. It seemed like nothing to me.

I still got a beating. And no tea.

“As soon as your old enough, I’m marrying you off to a old king!” 

She would always threaten that. 

I knew she wouldn’t.

I was naive then.

A few weeks later, she dropped a bomb, we had guests coming over.

It had been years since we had guests. I am pretty sure I was cleaning for hours. I dusted everything we owned. I cleaned every dish we had. 

Mother gave me something that afternoon. I had never owned any with satin. She gave me a dress. But not any dress. Her wedding dress.

I didn’t understand why at the time. Her excuse, she had no room for it anymore, which was a lie. She barely had any clothing. 

She made me try it on, It was a little tight, But she thought I looked beautiful. I didn’t like it, but if it made her happy, I would wear it.

I wore it to dinner that night, I still had no idea who our guests were. 

I walked out into the dining room, the dust once that once lived on the table, had been shifted into the air. I coughed, earning the attention of our guests. 

They were both dressed in suits, the elder in a dark navy and the younger man in black. 

The young man caught my attention, to me, he looked like a god, nothing like the boys around here.

His green eyes sparkled as I sat down across from him.

My mother was beaming, her face glowed with happiness.

“I’m so happy you both came.”

She was gushing on about some old tale about the village.

I was too busy to notice her jabbering. He kept eye contact with me, staring into my mind almost.  
He seemed to be deep in thought when the elder cleared his throat, gaining his attention. 

“So, son. What do you think?”

My mother beamed hopefully at him, he looked from her to me. I tilted my head, confused.

“Son?”

“O-Oh. Yes father. I think she will make a lovely wife.” 

WIFE?! My thoughts exploded. I stared at my mother, she was clasping her hands, blabbering about the wedding.

“W-Wife?” I couldn’t help myself.

“Yes. Jane. Wife.” 

My mother glared at me with such hatred, such disappointment. 

I kept my mouth shut after that.

I still didn’t understand what was going on.

“Perfect.” The elder man stood up.

“They shall be married in a week.”

A WEEK?! 

My mother stood up, her smile as fake as her soul.

“I shall make her look as pretty as she can be.” 

She lied through her teeth.

The young man stood up, his jawline started just above my head.

“She is beautiful enough.”

He simply said, then walked out.

I rose from my chair, a little shocked from the comment.

My mother smiled and waved them out.

As she shut the door, I heard her return to her normal self.  
“I hope he rapes you.”

I shut my mouth and returned to my room.

I cried that night. I didn’t sleep for 3 days, I was sick at the thought of marrying a stranger.

But, his comment still echoed around my mind. 

“Beautiful?”

I whispered into the darkness.

 

Mother adjusted her dress, she leaned over to me without a word.

She fiddled with the soft satin, I tucked a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

She cursed under her breath as the satin fell back into the same spot.

I grabbed her cold hand, she shuddered and pulled it away.

“Just marry him, Jane.”

“Yes mother.”

That’s was all the words spoken before the two doors opened.

I grabbed her free arm and she walked me down the aisle of people.

All my thoughts had gotten the better of me, she had me in a iron grip.

I had no where to go, no where to run.

I had to marry him. 

And I did.


End file.
